


【皮水皮】谁赢了

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Gladiators, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: @红蓝白黑 太太给我提供的梗。古罗马AU，角斗士Sese，富家公子皮皮。（2010年人设）皮克为了追求Sese把自己卖给斗兽场去当角斗士了哈哈哈 微量C梅咳咳 话说在前面，我个人是不支持任何斗兽的；这里纯粹是剧情需要。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello 这里是Emma！  
> Lofter: Em._.ma  
> 微博: Em_OvO  
> AO3: Emmmma

Sese长[这样](https://staticg.sportskeeda.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/cape-1484748765-800.jpg)，皮皮长[这样](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cb/9b/1e/cb9b1effa8b99c20e39dc2d7993c91bb.jpg)。

金色的阳光洋洋洒洒的落了一地，赭石色砖石在细碎的阳光下安安静静地呈现自己的古朴。成圈的观众席里鸦雀无声，公牛愤怒地刨动着蹄子让偌大的斗兽场里尘土飞扬，粗重的喘息在斑驳的围栏与石墙之间回荡。从容不迫的少年冷静地观察着对手，短剑在尖利的犄角上留下冰冷的反光。公牛在观众们的惊呼埋头撞了过去，斗牛士敏捷地与那对致命的武器擦肩而过；待飞扬的红布落下了观众们才看清楚公牛背上新增的花镖。夕阳给石柱染上了刺眼的色彩，鲜血在暗黄色的沙土中留下了触目惊心的斑点。一场激烈而惊险的搏斗下来，生性暴烈的公牛气喘吁吁地卧在地上，而少年依旧毫发无伤。看台上的铜管乐队为他的胜利奏响，他面对着观众鞠了一躬，镇定自若地看着女士们在尖叫声中向他抛洒玫瑰花。

皮克百无聊赖地半靠在石椅上晃荡着双腿，看见法布雷加斯喘着气眉飞色舞的出现在他卧室门口，他扔了啃了一半的苹果兴味索然地询问道，“谁赢了？” “还是他！我说真的，你应该来看看。” 皮克看着发小脸上按捺不住的喜悦，挑了挑眉毛。“这是他连续赢的第几场了？” 高大的加泰罗尼亚人假装对长袍上的一颗珠宝感兴趣，“挺不赖嘛，坚持的时间挺长的啊。” “第五场了，” 法布雷加斯兴奋地摇着他的手臂，“再过两场他就跟罗纳尔多的记录齐平了！” 哦，罗纳尔多他认识。那个他们从葡萄牙买来的肌肉结实的家伙。他的另一个好友里奥正陷在那块巧克力里无法自拔，于是法布雷加斯给葡萄牙人开了个后门，临时给他放了假；对外宣称角斗士需要几天“养精蓄锐”。皮克有点儿后悔自己把苹果扔了，他略带遗憾地咂了咂嘴巴，“下一场什么时候？” “大后天！” 法布雷加斯的眼睛亮起了寄予希望的光，“你来吗？” “嗯嗯。” 皮克心不在焉地挥了挥手。买进角斗士本该是他的责任，但他对这些东西不怎么感兴趣，就把事情都交给法布雷加斯操管了，自己也很少上心。

滚烫的阳光照亮了半个场馆，皮克坐在最顶端的位置上，尽力把自己缩进阴影里。唉 实话实说，他还是比较想念阳台上的树荫和凉快的石椅；决斗还没开始，皮克就已经有些犯困了。大概是个跟罗纳尔多一样过于自恋，肌肉爆棚，深色皮肤的家伙吧。随着响起的音乐声，他漫不经心地往竞技场内望去。沙地中心站着一个身材轻盈的少年，浅蜜色的皮肤在盔甲下衬托下显得干净柔软，头盔遮住了他的脸。皮克看着他，眯起眼睛仔细地打量着他若隐若现的腹肌和笔直纤细的小腿，情不自禁地咽了咽口水。“你不给我讲解一下吗？” 他捅了捅正忙着跟一群姑娘聊天的法布雷加斯，“好歹给我介绍一下你用我的钱买了什么人。” “啊？” 法布雷加斯终于反应过来，“哦哦。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，今年二十四，从塞维利亚买来的。” 看着皮克若有所思地摸着下巴，他兴致勃勃地补充了一句，“今天他要面对雄狮。” “什么？！” 皮克猛地回过神来，“就他这小身板你让他斗雄狮？一个回合下来他都被撕成片片了。” “哎呀人家自己都不怕你担什么心？” 法布雷加斯嬉皮笑脸地用胳膊肘戳了戳皮克，“你都没见过他有多厉害。瞎操心。” 的确，少年自信而镇定地仰着头，看不出一次恐惧与慌乱。在野兽的怒吼和观众的尖叫声中，皮克再一次觉得自己不看角斗是个多么明智的决定。让他无比庆幸的是，那个好看的少年鞠了一躬以后，伸手把一缕微长的头发夹到耳后，从场边接过金红色的斗篷后开始拖拽着跳舞。皮克正对着他流畅柔软的腰线发呆，就听到法布雷加斯不怀好意的调笑，“等会儿你可以去表扬他一下什么的。就当是鼓舞士气。” 皮克冲他翻了个白眼站起身离开了。

“杰拉德·皮克你最好给我个清楚的解释。” 法布雷加斯怒气冲冲地瞪着自己的发小，“什么他妈的叫，‘你明天要对战羊驼’？！你脑子是被驴踢了吗？” “诶 冷静一点儿。我暂时把自己卖给斗兽场了。” “卖给斗兽场？？是你当角斗士还是让角斗士揍你？你吃什么把脑子吃没了？” 法布雷加斯看着皮克得意洋洋的蓝眼睛真想把他喂熊，“你在搞什么？” “我想追他，” 皮克耸耸肩若无其事地答道。 “追谁？拉莫斯？” 见他没有回答，法布雷加斯咬牙切齿地吐出单词，“你知道人本来就是你的吧？” 皮克眨巴着眼睛，意识到自己似乎犯了个……低级的错误。当然了，自己选的路跪着也得走完，于是他故作轻松地回应道，“反正我又不是打不过羊驼。” 他的确打不过。毛绒绒的细腿羊驼比看上去有力多了，它对皮克手里短小的匕首毫无畏惧，敏捷而迅速地追赶着他；而在细密的沙地里跑步远比他想象得要累。皮克坐在地上，听着观众席里的哄笑声，心如死灰。谁能告诉他，为什么这个波浪头的家伙不仅会喷口水，还四只腿都能同时踢人？羊驼傻乎乎地瞪着他，然后趾高气昂地迈着小碎步，蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。

拉莫斯正坐在木板床上拿下手腕上缠绕着的绷带，他看不见角斗场，但是听着外面的动静，此起彼伏的口哨声夹杂着哄笑声，今天的角斗士似乎不怎么受欢迎。听到自己门口声响的他抬起头，本以为是守卫来送晚饭了，却蓦然对上了铁门外的蓝眼睛。对方冲他示意了身后的守卫，拉莫斯有些迷茫地打量着这位不速之客，绞尽脑汁都想不起来自己似乎在哪儿见过他。于是他耸了耸肩，对着房间另一头空着的床做了个手势。“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，” 他冲他伸出手。对方握住他的手，点了点头，“杰拉德·皮克。你可以叫我Geri。” “Sese，” 拉莫斯小声地补充，脸颊上微微泛着淡粉色，他有些害羞地移开了目光。

皮克龇牙咧嘴地坐下来脱掉衣服，拉莫斯略微震惊地打量着他背上纵横交错的淤青和上臂的牙印。一般来说，新来的角斗士第一次不会直接面对雄狮或是老虎啊？难道这个家伙是个经验丰富的角斗士，所以一上来就给他来了高难度的？但是听着声音也不像是凶猛的动物啊…… “你今天面对的是什么？” 皮克正出神地诅咒那只毛乎乎的羊驼，直到背后被戳了戳他才吃痛地“嗷”了一声。“对不起。” 拉莫斯有点儿心虚地冲他笑笑，“你今天对战了什么？” 听着对面那个人的嗫嚅，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，凑近又问了一遍，“什么？” “羊…羊驼……” 皮克看着塞维利亚少年开怀大笑，注意到他的睫毛在微微颤抖。“谁赢了？” 拉莫斯愉快地问道，声音里听不出一丝嘲讽。“它……” 皮克躲开了拉莫斯打趣的目光，转身趴在了硬邦邦的床板上。

他平时就睡这个？皮克有些不满地皱起眉头，然后在感受到背上微凉的药膏以后绷紧了肌肉。拉莫斯看着他僵硬的模样还以为是自己弄疼他了，他伸手轻轻揉了揉皮克的肩胛骨，“放松，这个药我好不容易攒下来的。” 皮克哼唧了一声，放松了戒备。拉莫斯的手在他背上力道适中的画着圈，药膏在摩擦后慢慢升温，酸痛打结的筋肉被小心翼翼地揉搓开…… 皮克感觉拉莫斯的手似乎有些过于温暖了。他徒劳地试图跟沉重的眼皮打架，迷迷糊糊地听到身后的人轻笑着哄他，“睡一会儿。吃晚饭了我叫你。” 皮克疲惫地闭上了眼睛，陷入沉睡之前感到拉莫斯揉了揉他的头发。

“嗯？” 皮克嘟囔着翻了个身，睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛，昏暗的光线里映出拉莫斯模糊的轮廓。“吃饭了，” 塞维利亚人推了推他，“你再不醒来我就连你的一起吃了。” 皮克略微不满地瞪了他一眼，但还是沉默着接过了盘子。缺了口的陶瓷小盘子上放着几块干瘪的大麦面包，皮克皱起鼻子嗅了嗅那一团可疑的糊状物，眉毛中间的结更紧了。拉莫斯饶有趣味地注视着他的反应，“豆子，” 他解释道，“每天都一样，很少有时候会有一小块肉。” 看见皮克依旧只是沉思着，他冷静地补充道，“一般都是面对猛兽之前，大概是他们认为那会是我最后一顿饭。” 皮克看上去脸色更苍白了，因为拉莫斯听上去平淡而若无其事，仿佛他们在聊今天天气怎么样，而不是他每天都有丧失生命的可能。“嘿，” 拉莫斯端着盘子坐到了他的床上，“你以前不是干这个的吗？” 皮克抿紧了嘴唇摇摇头，蓝眼睛里流露出一丝悲伤。“你下一场角斗是什么时候？” 他小声而紧张地询问，“面对什么？” “Uhhh……” 拉莫斯挠了挠下巴，思索了一会儿以后回答道，“后天。人。” 皮克沮丧地低下了头啃起了干巴巴的面包。

锋利的匕首无情地刺穿了他脆弱的脖颈，伴随着观众的尖叫，沙场上溅开一朵又一朵殷红凄惨的血花。皮克眼睁睁地注视他摔倒在地上，挣扎着捂住脖子上的伤口，止不住的鲜血顺着他的指缝淌下来，被暗色的沙土吸收。塞维利亚的少年焦糖色的眼睛里第一次蒙上了恐惧，他试图说着什么，却因为喉咙里源源不断上涌的猩红色液体咳嗽着，空气中弥漫着腥甜温热的气味。皮克注视着拉莫斯在自己的鲜血里窒息，少年哀求地望向他，但是他的对手只是冷笑着拿着长矛一步步地向他走进。皮克看着泛着寒光的长矛没入他的肩膀，塞维利亚人漂亮的手指从脖子上滑落，眼睛慢慢地失去了神采。皮克无能为力地晃动着铁门，尖叫着他的名字。

“喂 你醒一醒。” 感受到有人在用力推他肩膀，皮克惊慌失措地睁开眼，对上了拉莫斯不太高兴的脸。“你大半夜的尖叫我名字干什么呢？还让不让人睡觉了…” 少年嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着挪到他身边，“你再喊守卫都要来了。” 而加泰人盯着他完好无暇的脖子大口喘息着，慌乱的蓝眼睛到处扫视着。冰冷的月光透过窄小的窗户撒在房间里，皮克伸手握住了他肩膀上的手，一把把人拽到了自己床上。“哎呀，” 拉莫斯不耐烦地咂了咂嘴巴，“你犯什么毛病。” 然而他只是象征性地蹬了两下腿，就任由皮克用颤抖的手指抚摸过他颈侧，那双蓝眼睛里藏着的什么让他没忍心拍掉对方的手。“快点儿睡觉。你吵死了。” 拉莫斯咕哝着推了推他，在皮克转过身背对他了以后叹了口气。这个家伙根本就不是什么角斗大师，他做噩梦了还像个没长大的小孩一样叫自己名字，这样下去根本活不过几场。拉莫斯咂了咂嘴，还挺可惜的，人长得这么好看，就算做个伴也挺不错…… 自从罗纳尔多那个家伙勾引上了领主家漂亮的小家伙，上面的人就看在情面上给他偶尔放了几天假，顺便把他搬去了对面的牢房，有个人聊天还挺好的。皮克的呼吸又开始急促起来，他听上去似乎有些害怕，扭动着在梦境里呜咽。“嘘……” 拉莫斯伸出手轻轻在他背上拍了拍，凑到他耳边低声哼起了歌安慰着，直到对方的呼吸重新变得平缓轻柔，塞维利亚人才闭上眼睛。

刺眼的阳光让皮克睁开眼睛，他迷茫地打量了一下房间才意识到自己在角斗场的牢房里，而他怀里塞着一个拉莫斯。塞维利亚少年的眼睫毛随着他的呼吸轻颤着，微翕的嘴唇在阳光下泛着淡淡的水光，睡着的他显得纯良无害，丝毫没有在竞技场上的一丝凶狠暴躁。皮克忍不出搂紧了搭在他腰上的手臂，手指悄无声息地钻进了长袍的侧摆下方，小心翼翼地在他的皮肤上磨蹭着。与想象中凌厉的肌肉线条不同的是，拉莫斯的腰侧光滑柔软，摸上去暖呼呼的；而他似乎有些怕痒，哼哼唧唧地往皮克怀里钻了钻。皮克正因为终于能对拉莫斯上下其手了而感到高兴，外面守卫的大吼声就打断了他片刻的温存。破旧的陶瓷盘子从门底下被推进来，其中一份里带着一点儿水果；皮克默认是给拉莫斯的，因为他明天要上场；而守卫粗暴地敲了敲铁栏杆惊醒了他怀里的人。拉莫斯坐起来揉了揉眼睛，胡乱地对着早饭狼吞虎咽；等守卫走远了，他重新靠在皮克的肩膀上眯起了眼睛。皮克看着他睁不开眼睛的模样有点儿想笑，但是他贴心地靠着墙壁，安静地注视着塞维利亚人打盹。

让他不愉快的是，后天到来的太快了。拉莫斯一早就被守卫叫走了，皮克狠狠地咬住了下嘴唇才让自己没哀求他留下。过了一会儿拉莫斯拿着一堆铠甲和头盔回来了，他沉默无言地开始往自己手腕上缠绷带，熟练而安静地穿上了那堆看上去就笨重而不舒适的盔甲。皮克看着他戴上头盔，心里迟钝而压抑的绞痛让他说不出话来。外面的守卫不耐烦地敲了敲铁门，拉莫斯抬起头，焦糖色的眼睛在头盔的阴影里轻微闪烁着，他弯起嘴角给了皮克一个小小的笑容，“等会儿见啦。” 皮克想告诉他的一切都被哽咽在喉咙口，他看着拉莫斯转过身去，最终忍不住将他拉进一个拥抱。“小心点儿Sese。” 拉莫斯只是伸手拍了拍他的头，轻声笑了笑，“我还要破克里斯的记录呢。”

皮克听着外面的动静，乐队演奏的开始，仿佛他们是结束的倒计时。他咬着牙试图让自己屏蔽那些厮打声，努力地转移着注意力。他仔仔细细地重温记忆里关于拉莫斯的每一个细节；他暖棕色的眼睛，微长的头发，细密的睫毛，温和的笑容，柔软光滑的皮肤，他有些暴躁但是可爱到让人窒息的性格；皮克在一片嘈杂的欢呼声中绝望地意识到，他爱他。看着出现在门口的法布雷加斯，加泰人觉得自己心脏骤停了。“谁赢了？” 他几乎是用毕生的勇气问出了这句话。法布雷加斯看着发小苍白的脸色，撇了撇嘴，“罗纳尔多不能再放假了，塞尔吉奥都跟他记录齐平了。” 皮克重重呼出了一口气，然后愤怒地瞪着法布雷加斯，“人呢？” “就你也想追他？你打羊驼的样子可太难看了。我差点儿被他们骂死，问我是从哪里找来的这么烂的角斗士。” 法布雷加斯不怀好意地看了看身后，“诶 我走啦。人来了。” 皮克看着守卫把拉莫斯推进了牢房，然后注视着法布雷加斯远去，他才急急忙忙地把拉莫斯搂进怀里。

“哎哟，你干什么，” 对方“嘶”了一声，嫌弃地推了推他，“他没打赢我，你想替他弄断我肋骨？” 拉莫斯的声音里染上了玩笑的意味，“怎么啦？想我了？” 皮克只是打量着他颧骨上的淤青，然后轻轻用指腹小心地摸过他眉梢的小血口子，叹了口气抵住了他的额头。拉莫斯沉默着看了他一会儿，伸手揉乱了他的头发，“你担心啦？” 高大的加泰人没有回答，只是把脸埋进他的颈窝里含糊不清地嘟哝了一句什么。“嗯？” 拉莫斯捏了捏他的后颈强迫皮克抬起头来，而皮克盯着那抹甜蜜的焦糖色，低声说出了压在胸口的话。“我爱你。” 看着拉莫斯愣住了，皮克慌忙改口道，“我不是，我不是… 对不起……” 他嗫嚅着垂下眼睛，“我不是这个意思……” “哦。” 拉莫斯有些失望地咂了咂嘴巴，耸了耸肩转过身去；然后他似乎想起了什么，弹了弹皮克的脑门高兴地说，“我也爱你。” 对着他愕然的蓝眼睛，拉莫斯笑眯眯地补充道，“我就是这个意思。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

皮克瞠目结舌地盯着在他面前慢慢放大的脸，出神地看着近在咫尺的睫毛把他的心尖刷得痒呼呼的；直到拉莫斯的嘴唇轻轻地贴住他的，他才后知后觉地伸手搂住他。塞维利亚人亲起来远比他想象中的还要柔软。一开始并没有过于激烈的动作，皮克只是捧着他的脸颊耐心而轻柔地用舌尖来回摩挲温暖的唇瓣，然后带着试探小心翼翼地用手指敲了敲他的后腰。对方顺从地分开了嘴唇让他进入，皮克用手指缠绕着塞维利亚人细密的发丝，吮吸着他的舌尖。拉莫斯被亲得晕乎乎的， 直到自己被懵头转向地压在床上，他才反应过来似乎有什么不对劲。“等… 等等，” 他气喘吁吁地推了推皮克的胸口，“你明天还有角斗。” 皮克不满地嘟囔了一声，恋恋不舍地与他分开。拉莫斯的嘴唇因为亲吻微微红肿着，在偷偷溜进窗户的晚霞里泛着过于诱人的水光。皮克咂了咂嘴巴，凑上去再次亲了亲他，然后被塞维利亚人一拳击中了肩膀。“嗷，” 加泰人像只被雨水淋湿的小熊一样委屈地眨巴着他那双好看到犯罪的蓝眼睛；拉莫斯在心里默默地扔掉了罪恶感，然后揉了揉他的头发试图安慰道，“他们来送饭了。”

吃完饭的皮克还没来得及向塞维利亚人伸出他的爪子，就被对方拒绝了。“睡你自己的床，” 拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，“太挤了。” 加泰人再次使出他屡试不爽的杀手锏，浅蓝色的眼睛仿佛藏着窗外闪烁的星光，冲着他讨好地抖动着睫毛。拉莫斯看着那双明亮清澈的眼睛发出使人不可抗拒的魅力，果断地选择背过身去。“不行。” 他绝情地闭上眼睛，假装没有听见皮克受伤的呜咽。俗话说，世上没有后悔药；但要是有，拉莫斯现在一定会干它个两瓶。空荡的铁栏杆门让外面凛冽的冷风毫无遮挡地灌进牢房，石墙源源不断地为木板床传递着冰冷刺骨的寒意，而轻薄的毯子毫无用处。无论他怎么拉高毯子，蜷缩起身体，寒意还是轻而易举地穿透过他唯一的防御，散布到他的骨髓深处。皮克躺在自己的床上静静地听着塞维利亚人的动静，他甚至能想象拉莫斯轻手轻脚翻来覆去地试图把自己团成一团。叹了一口气，他卷起毯子悄悄地下了床；然后把瑟瑟发抖的人搂进怀里。拉莫斯感到身后多了一个热乎乎的身体，忽略了自己砰砰乱撞的心，没好气地问他，“你干嘛？” 皮克沉默地钻进他的毯子下面，把手伸进他袍子的侧摆，“你冷得我睡不着。” 他小声回应道，轻轻地附在拉莫斯的肚子上画圈，连绵不断的暖意从他的指尖传递到他身体的每一个角落，皮克低下头深情地吻了吻他裸露在袍子外的肩膀，然后啃咬着他的锁骨。塞维利亚人控制不住的因为他过于亲密的动作颤栗着，咬着牙矢口抵赖道，“才没有。” 皮克看他明明冷得发抖还嘴硬的样子不由得想逗逗他，于是他假装把手抽出来，“那我走喽，不打扰你了。” 拉莫斯冷哼了一声；虽然没说挽留的话，但是皮克敏锐地感到他绷紧了身体试图压住他手臂。“好啦好啦，” 皮克轻笑着重新把手环在他的腰间，“我一个人睡不着，你就留下我吧。”

晨间的太阳照亮了窄小的房间，皮克对接下来要面对的小野猪感到绝望。皮厚，牙尖还跑得快… 唉，他这次估计是完了。只要肚子上不被捅出两个血洞洞，法布雷加斯应该会适可而止，及时叫停的；那样的话他还能完整一块的回来抱他的小家伙。怀里的人正背对着他专心致志地玩着他的手指，听到他的叹息似乎感到了他的不安。拉莫斯抬起头安静地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，小声询问道，“你面对什么呀？” “野猪。” 皮克阴郁地回答，在听到塞维利亚男孩发出咯咯的轻笑声以后赌气地把手从他手里抽了出来。“哎呀 别这样嘛，” 拉莫斯讨好地蹭了蹭他的肩膀冲他撒娇，伸手去够皮克的手指，“我教你。” 鉴于他浸满了阳光的毛绒绒的头发闻起来实在很香，皮克勉强同意了。拉莫斯开心地重新拉住比他大了整整一号的手，开始用皮克的手指头数数。“第一，” 他捏了捏皮克的大拇指，“武器选木棍和短剑；盾牌很重要。” 他移到了下一个手指，轻轻摁了摁皮克的食指尖，“第二；不要跑。要正面面对它；如果它朝你冲过来就用木棍敲它鼻子。” 拉莫斯接着拿起他的手，用牙啃啃着他的中指关节，“第三；不要，千万千万不要，把它围堵在角落里。” 皮克正一心一意地盯着拉莫斯白嫩的后颈发呆，隐约听到了 “跑” 和 “角落”，于是他似懂非懂地点点头，低头去亲塞维利亚的脖子。“喂！” 拉莫斯不高兴地推了推他，“你到底有没有在听？”

皮克还没来得及回答就被门口的守卫打断了。拉莫斯恋恋不舍地从他怀里蹦下床，看着守卫留下早饭以后把皮克叫走了。过了一会儿皮克拖着一堆盔甲回来了，他心烦意乱地穿上盔甲，忧心忡忡地看了拉莫斯一眼，把脸埋进了他怀里。塞维利亚人温柔地摸了摸他的头发安慰道，“别怕。只要你不跑，野猪就不会追你。” 皮克呜咽了一声，把脸埋得更深了。皮克像只长手长脚的蜘蛛，拉莫斯轻笑着把他从自己身上扒下来，替他戴上头盔，然后冲他眨眨眼睛，“加油呀。” 皮克站在沙地中间忐忑不安地看着对面那只浑身黑毛的小野猪，觉得他似乎在对方眼里也看到了绝望。高大的加泰罗尼亚人面对观众们的欢呼叹了口气，看着胖墩墩的小野猪用大鼻子嗅了嗅空气之后打了个响鼻，径直朝他冲了过来。他本能的拔腿就跑。哦 不… 皮克回过头看着两颗獠牙在他眼前晃的时候才想起拉莫斯的教导，不要跑…… 于是他孤注一掷地转过身，拿着木棒敲了敲小野猪的鼻子。它愣了一下，然后气鼓鼓地竖起了颈背上的毛。观众爆发出嘲笑声，而皮克急急忙忙地跳到一边躲开了它的撞击，挥舞着短剑强迫它后退。这一招似乎挺管用的，小野猪抖了抖耳朵在锋利的刀锋的威力下慢吞吞地后退，直到皮克发现现在它正身处角落。 他的对手正焦躁而充满威胁地抖动着身体，直到它比以往看起来大了整整一倍。哦 不…… 尽管有盾牌的阻挡，加泰人感到他仿佛被一颗毛松松的炸弹撞了。皮克摔倒在地上，看着逼近的獠牙，转过身去拿落在沙地上的短剑。然而他的背上被重重地撞了一下，导致他刚拿到手的短剑再次脱手而出。他沮丧而哀怨地看着小野猪蹦蹦跳跳地离开，然后心满意足地在远处的沙地里躺下来打起了滚。

法布雷加斯在角斗之后笑得喘不过气来，他捶着胸口断断续续地用气音说道，“你赶紧告诉他吧。我觉得再来一场角斗你可能活不下来了。” 皮克黑着脸对他怒目而视，然后哼了一声走开了。“你真的不告诉他啊？” 听着法布雷加斯嘻嘻哈哈的大声追问，皮克对着背后竖了个中指。他回到牢房里，听着铁门发出沉重的响声，第一次为这个窄小的房间感到庆幸和愉快。拉莫斯看着皮克重重地摔在木板床上，窃笑着走过去坐在他的床沿。好长一段时间两人都没有说话，塞维利亚人用手指轻轻地梳理他的头发，加泰人放松地眯着眼睛享受这份独属他的温柔。皮克用一只手握着对方柔软的手，摩挲着他精致的指节，就在快睡着的时候拉莫斯突然问道，“谁赢了？” 皮克委屈地哀嚎了一声，小声说，“它……” “哈哈 你跑了对不对？” 塞维利亚人的笑声很温暖，丝毫没有法布雷加斯的嘲讽，皮克难过地点了点头，悲哀地回答道，“然后我把它逼进了角落里。” 他翻过身，自暴自弃地用手遮住了眼睛，他觉得很困，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，“Cesc是对的，我不应该为了追你把自己弄到这里——” 捏着的手突然僵硬了，皮克才意识到他说错话了。

他紧张地坐起来，看着塞维利亚人，慌乱地解释道，“不，不是…” 拉莫斯震惊地盯着他，瞪大了眼睛，“你不是角斗士？！” “Uh……” 皮克躲闪着他的目光，“我我，我，算不上是…” “你到底是谁？” 拉莫斯咬牙切齿地警告道，“不许骗我。” “我其实… 是负责买角斗士的，” 皮克嗫嚅道，“我上次看到你以后把我自己暂时卖给斗兽场了…” 塞维利亚人暖棕色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，他冰冷地质问，“你还骗了我什么？你把我买到这里来，假装你不认识我，” 他的眼睛里闪过一丝受伤，“是不是你根本就不爱我？” “Sese，” 皮克伸手想拉住他，“别Sese我！” 拉莫斯对他怒目而视，“你为什么不直接把我叫进你的大宫殿，反正我不过就是你的奴隶而已？” “不是这样的！” 皮克忍不住提高了声音，“我没有想利用你。” 意识到自己的失控，他软下嗓子恳求道，“真的，你听我说……” “两分钟。” 拉莫斯冷漠地看着他，“你最好立马解释清楚。” “我之前对角斗士一点儿都不上心，我就把事情交给Cesc, uh, 法布雷加斯管了。他负责买人，我就只负责每天问，‘谁赢了’。我是喜欢你才把我自己弄进来的… 我根本打不过它们，我本来今晚就要告诉你的…” 皮克眨了眨蓝眼睛，“我是真的爱你的。” 皮克再次冲他伸出手，拉莫斯盯着他真诚的蓝眼睛看了一会儿，叹了口气默许了他将自己拉进怀里。“我就说你技术那么差一定不是什么正经的角斗士，” 塞维利亚人嘟囔着把头靠在了他肩膀上，“谁买你谁亏钱。”

皮克贴在他身后搂着他，像个火炉一般，恰到好处的暖意让拉莫斯昏昏欲睡。他迷迷糊糊地感受到皮克的手指有一搭没一搭地在他小腹上画圈；拉莫斯被他这种欲擒故纵的动作搞得心烦，他佯怒地用胳膊肘捅了捅身后的人，“别摸了。” 皮克亲了亲他的颈窝， “来嘛… 我明天没有角斗了。” “你这辈子都没有角斗了，” 拉莫斯翻了个白眼，“幸亏法布雷加斯给你开后门，不然你早挂了。” 加泰人把手往下探了探，小声咕哝道，“你都硬了。” “不行，” 拉莫斯蜷缩起身子躲避他四处点火的手，“没有润滑你想痛死我么？” “我帮你舔好不好？” 皮克讨好地蹭着塞维利亚人的脸颊，“你别生气了。” “滚开。”

然而现实往往事与愿违。他大张着双腿半靠着床板，一条腿搭在皮克肩膀上，屁股危险地悬在半空中摇摇欲坠。加泰人温热的鼻息喷洒在他的腿间，私密处被暴露的感觉让拉莫斯瑟缩着往后靠了靠。皮克伸手环住了他的腰把他拉近自己，湿润的嘴唇贴上了柔软的洞口。热乎乎的舌头在他身体里轻轻地来回戳刺着，探索着每一处私秘而敏感的褶皱，每一个让他不由自主发抖的小细缝。陌生而细密的快感随着灵活的舔舐慢吞吞地从脊椎微端上升。不存在的隔音让拉莫斯咬紧了下嘴唇，周围的石墙似乎放大了令人遐想的水声。他的下半身一片泥泞；他渴望被触碰的性器正颤巍巍地挺立着，柔软湿滑的小洞已经背叛了他，淅淅沥沥地往外滴水，来不及被吞咽的情液顺着他的臀缝往下淌。拉莫斯颤抖着捏紧了床沿，胳膊长时间的用力让他渐渐下滑，皮克有些粗糙的胡茬蹭在他大腿内侧带来轻微的刺痛感，敏感的皮肤泛着诱人的粉红色；他快到了。他被忽略的性器正绝望地晃动着，在线条分明的腹肌上留下色情的水痕。但是皮克很耐心，似乎有着全世界的时间等他开口求他。在边缘摇摇欲坠却只差那么一点儿的感觉让塞维利亚人不高兴地用脚后跟敲了敲皮克的背，他讽刺道，“就这？” 皮克从他股间抬起头挑了挑眉毛，侧过头亲吻着他的膝盖，然后伸出手轻轻摸着他的肚子。过于温暖亲昵的动作让他的眼眶刺痛着，拉莫斯还是嘴硬地反驳，“一点儿不舒服。” 皮克眯着眼睛若有所思，然后冷静地指出，“不舒服你还湿成这样？” 他的声音里染上了一丝笑意，“你的身体比你诚实多了Sese。” “你是不是不行？” 拉莫斯恼羞成怒，他试图抽回搁在皮克肩膀上的腿，却被捏住了脚踝，细碎的亲吻随之落在敏感的皮肤上。“我看你就是不行 ，” 他瞪着皮克在心里计划他的一百种死法（他特别喜欢被小野猪追了以后被一屁股坐扁的这一种）。拉莫斯正试图忽略着甬道因为失去了摩擦的不满，皮克就猝不及防地握住了他的性器套弄着，然后腾出一只手指摁住了他的会阴；突如其来的快感让他猛地挺起腰，眼前明亮的火花让他眩晕。久等的高潮来得迅速而突然，压抑不住的呜咽漏出齿缝。“不行？不行你干嘛射呀？” 皮克坏笑着捏了捏他还一股一股往外喷精液的性器，舔了舔嘴唇，“你再说我不行，我还能让你射第二次。”

“Sese，” 皮克搂着他躺下，“坐上来自己动。” “哎呀 你不做算了。” 塞维利亚人不耐烦地戳了戳他，“睡觉。” “我背疼，” 皮克冲他可怜兮兮地眨巴着蓝眼睛，拉莫斯翻了一个大大的白眼，示意了一下对面的罗纳尔多，“会被听见的。” “不会的，” 皮克信誓旦旦地保证道，“他今天白天打了袋鼠。累坏了。” 拉莫斯明显对这个答案不怎么满意，嘟嘟囔囔地嘀咕着，“要是你听我的就不会被野猪打，” 但还是翻身坐在了皮克的胯上。拉莫斯坏笑着用屁股去蹭他，加泰人情不自禁地闭上眼睛仰起头，从喉咙里发出了一声窒息般的呻吟，捏在他腰侧的手紧了几分。皮克把一只手滑到他大腿上用力地把他固定在原地，然后挺起胯磨蹭他湿漉漉的穴口。拉莫斯忍不住轻喘了一声，硬挺火热的头部略有略无地擦过他，只是进来一点儿又被重新抽出去了；温热的软肉恋恋不舍地挽留着皮克，略微红肿着的洞口刚刚试图绞紧就只剩下空气。皮克似乎下定了决心，只要拉莫斯不开口他就不继续；尽管他的滚烫的性器正抵着拉莫斯突突发跳。塞维利亚人最终服软了，俯下身贴着皮克的肩膀，“Geri，” 他哽咽道，“插进来，我想要。” 加泰人低吼了一声，摁着他柔软的腰窝挺进了湿软的穴道。“坐起来自己动，” 皮克捏了捏他的腰提醒道。拉莫斯委屈地呜咽了一声，不情愿地离开了他温暖的身体。他颤抖着跪在床上，木板硌得他膝盖疼；但是身下的人只是平躺着，除了用手支撑住了他的腰以外丝毫没有任何动作。 他撑着皮克抬起腰，对准了自己的敏感点用力往下坐。几次以后，酥麻的快感让他的腰酸软得用不出力气，于是他不得不用力摁住皮克，用手臂的力量继续。他圆钝的指甲在皮克白嫩的腹肌上掐出了浅浅的红印，听到加泰人吃痛的吸气声，他嘟囔了一声“抱歉”松开了手。罗纳尔多听着拉莫斯的哼哼唧唧和连接着木板床的劣质锁链发出的咯吱声，心里默默地希望自己已经被袋鼠打死了。

皮克感受到包裹着他的内壁开始没有规律地收缩着，细微的痉挛和拉莫斯带着鼻音的小声抽噎告诉他塞维利亚人快到了。于是他适时地伸手搂住他躺下来，拉莫斯贴着他，滚烫的眼泪流了他一脸。皮克伸手搂着他的后颈让他把脸藏进自己的颈窝，肩膀上湿漉漉的全是对方的泪水。 “前面，” 迫切与渴望让他的声音里带上了一丝哀求。这次皮克终于不再挑逗他了，宽大的手掌滑进两人身体中间，角度恰好地旋转着手腕，温热的精液很快缠绕在指尖。趁着拉莫斯高潮的时间，皮克用力地挺了挺胯释放在他身体里。“你骗我，” 高潮后的塞维利亚人变得嗜睡而粘人，他毫无威胁地指控到，“你的背明明好得很。” 皮克侧过脸去亲了亲他的额角，“我们走了。” “嗯…？” 拉莫斯发出了一声软乎乎的鼻音，“去哪儿？” “回家。” 皮克把他裹进了毯子，不等他来得及想明白就把他一把抱起，敲了敲铁门。守卫来得很快，甚至都没有对他被横抱在怀里的姿势提出任何疑问，就打开了门对皮克行了个礼。“你真的是富家少爷啊，” 拉莫斯嘟嘟囔囔地戳了戳他胸口，“我还以为你逗我玩儿呢。” 皮克看他睡眼朦胧的样子忍不住低下头亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“你嫁给我不也是富家少爷了嘛。” “唔。” 拉莫斯哼唧了一声，把手环在他脖子后面，然后闭上了眼睛。回到了皮克的卧室里，拉莫斯才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛打量了一圈皮克偌大的房间。房间的装饰很朴素，简单优雅的风格和深色的实木家具，只是红蓝色的窗帘看上去丑巴巴的。做完了清理皮克搂着他躺在柔软的床上，拉莫斯伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，“你傻乎乎的。” “嗯？” 皮克正忙着梳理他洗过以后微微打结的头发，轻柔的动作让拉莫斯舒服得眯起了眼睛，“你明明就可以直接把我叫走，干嘛把自己卖给斗兽场等着被打败？” 皮克贴着他的嘴唇轻笑着说，“你看我这不是赢了嘛。”

END.

[小野猪](https://cdn.mos.cms.futurecdn.net/2mmXz53puqcPG8pfe6VZ2X-1200-80.jpg)表示谢谢阅读！它揍皮克非常愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章我们就发车😉 另外…… 不是我要叫皮克打羊驼的… 手下留情谢谢❤


End file.
